Hunters of Olympus Story in the making coming out in the Future
by Br0kenThOrn
Summary: This is a preview of my Percy Jackson Supernatural crossover story. Inbox me on how you think of it after you read it.


Author's Note: So I was reading the story Hunters of Olympus and since a new chapter hasn't come out in months, I decided to make my own story. The basic plot is that Percy and all his friends Demigod or creature Bobby, Cas, and the Winchesters, so not only do they find out that all biblical folklore is real, and that Nico knew about it, along with dealing with that information they have to work together to save the world. But can Percy and his friends deal with this information, also I was thinking of making either Annabeth or Rachel prophets and making it so that monsters are treating them like rare tasty snacks. As well as brining Piper's Dad, Percy's Mom and Paul, and Annabeth's family. Tensions will run thick within family members as well. Not sure of a villain yet, but rest assured I will think of one. This takes place after Blood of Olympus and after the story that Rick Riordan has planned with the Demigod and Magicians from The Kane Chronicles. This is all I have so far so read and inbox me if you have any ideas.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Supernatural the first is owned by Rick Riordan and Eric Kripky**

**Chapter 1 Percy: (Think of the Supernatural Title Screen but with Percy's name and its underwater and a Trident behind it.)**

I had hoped that after everything we had been through, we were finally going to get some rest. Of course with our stupid Demigod luck. I was wrong, if you asked me when everything had gone downhill, before it all happened I would have guessed it was during the celebration. It was after we had finally put Gaia back to sleep. Both Roman and Greek camps had finally made peace. But if you asked me I think my favourite part was when Zeus admitted he was wrong to close Olympus. I made sure it was recorded. If only I had a cell phone then it would for sure be my ringtone. Don't get me wrong the food itself was amazing. A bonus to it was that Octavian had been stripped of his Augur and Centurion of the First Cohort. But if you want the full story let me go back to last night. It was just after the party had ended and my mom had stopped yelling at me for nearly a full hour. I was sitting by the lake with Annabeth, my arm around her.

"So now what? You think we are gonna deal with any other threats to the world?" I said to her in a joking way. She punched me in the arm.

"What I think is maybe, but what I'm hoping is that we can catch a break and have at least what counts as normal for us." She said as she leaned in close to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well it looks like great minds do think alike." Said a voice laughing, I turned and looked and saw it was Jason and Piper. Me and Annabeth laughed as they walked closer. Me and Jason fist bumped and I hugged Piper. They sat down and joined us as and the four of us were just lying there on blankets looking at the moon and stars with Annabeth resting her head on my stomach and Piper doing the same thing on Jason's.

"I feel like we are at a Pink Floyd Concert." Jason said and him and me broke out laughing, I had come to respect Jason, I mean after all that happened, we became good friends almost like Brothers.

We all just lay there for a while, talking about random things, music and movies for the most part, and laughing until Mr D. had announced and I use that word lightly that the harpies were about to start patrolling in a few minutes. We all reluctantly got up and all walked to our cabins. I kissed Annabeth goodnight, waved to Piper and Jason and headed to my Cabin. Man it felt so good to be home. I looked around the room. But when I hit the bed, my eyes unfortunately lost the battle to stay open. Then I entered the part that all Demigods hate, sleep. I woke and saw that I was in a weird place. It looked like it was under construction, but from what I can tell it looked like a giant arcade, a pool table, a juice bar that looked like it had been ripped right off a Hawaiian Resort.

"Hawaiian Resort? I like to think that I had some originality." Said the voice I recognized all too well. I turned and saw my father Poseidon. He was wearing his signature Hawaiian T-Shirt and shorts. He was smiling as leaned his Trident against the bar. He walked behind it.

"Want a fruit drink Percy?" He offered. I sat down and nodded. He got out some pineapples and some strawberries.

"Percy, you should know that I can't be any more proud of you." He said.

"You think Zeus will change?" I asked half sarcastically, half hopefully as he gave the drink to me.

Poseidon sighed. "I know my Brother; he's not big on change, but maybe after everything that has happened, he will finally realize that he was wrong, and that even though we are gods, we are not perfect, that we make mistakes."

I looked at him.


End file.
